A slight case of role reversal!
by sonicshocker14
Summary: HEY YA'LL! Did you miss your sonicshocker14! Well, after therapy and buying a new computer I'm back to satisfy all your reading needs! Fans of me can rejoice because Chapter 3 is now up. As always R&R. No flames please and thanks. So, let's GO!
1. Today, we traverse into reverse!

A slight case of role-reversal. (And other freaky endeavors.) Inspired by an episode of Ed Edd n Eddy. (Kudos)  
  
Rated PG-13 for overly suggestive themes.  
  
(Stelle walks into the Naughty Ottsel with a bottle.)  
  
Daxter: Hey baby! Whatcha doin' with that? You wanna play spin the bottle? Winner has to kiss me!  
  
Stelle: Hardly! I just wanna play a little role reversal.  
  
Jak: What's that?  
  
Stelle: Jak, how can you be so dumb! (holds her head) We all just pretend to be someone else.  
  
Keira: But who are we going to be?  
  
Stelle: Just play truth or dare.  
  
(Torn and Ashelin walk over and sit down with the circle that Stelle's hosting.)  
  
Stelle: All right! Just sit tight, pigeons!!! (spins the bottle)  
  
(the bottle landed on Keira.)  
  
Stelle: Aww yeah! Okay, Keira, truth, dare, double dare, promise to repeat. Ah, hell with it! I dare you to be Daxter!  
  
Keira: What?! (eyes widening and laughing nervously.)  
  
Stelle: You heard me! You're stuck with his identity until 12:00 tonight!  
  
Keira: All right I'll try. (spins bottle)  
  
(the bottle lands on Tess.)  
  
Keira: I dare you to be uh... Sig!  
  
Tess: Fine. (spins bottle)  
  
(the bottle lands on Torn.)  
  
Tess: Okay. (laughs with mischief) I dare you to be Stelle!!  
  
Torn: What the hell?! I can't act like her, she's uh.... provocative. In a stupid way.  
  
Stelle: Whatever! You're still stuck to be me!  
  
Torn: All right I'll play along. (spins bottle)  
  
(the bottle lands on Sig)  
  
Torn: I dare you to be Bravo!!  
  
Sig: Bravo's an idiot!!  
  
Bravo: SO!!??  
  
Sig: Hmm, being an idiot might be fun. Okay. (spins bottle)  
  
(bottle lands on Jak.)  
  
Sig: I dare you to be Ashelin!  
  
Jak: Okay?? (spins bottle)  
  
(the bottle lands on Stelle)  
  
Jak: I got you now Stelle!! I dare you to be Keira!!  
  
Stelle: Keira's a little mouse with no blue hair whatsoever!!  
  
Keira: Remember your rules? You have to be me until 12:00 tonight.  
  
Stelle: Man!! (spins bottle)  
  
(the bottle lands on Bravo)  
  
Stelle: Aha!! I dare you to be Jak!!!  
  
Bravo: Cool!! I'm the hero man!!! (spins bottle)  
  
(the bottle lands on Daxter finally)  
  
Bravo: I dare you to be Torn!!  
  
Torn: I object!! He's gonna make a fool of me!!  
  
Daxter: Like you're making yourself right now!?  
  
Stelle: Hey, Ashelin? Be Tess okay?  
  
Ashelin: All right. I'll try.  
  
Stelle: Starting in five minutes, everyone will be their new identities until 12:00 tonight. Get ready!  
  
(Five minutes pass and they start to be their new selves.)  
  
Stelle: (as Keira) Oh fiddle dee dee. I have so much work to do. I always get so uptight because zoomer oil keeps spilling down my pants. I wish I was as good looking as Stelle. I don't want people to know, but I keep a bust of her in my room and keep pondering to get plastic surgery! (giggles)  
  
Tess: (as Sig) Well little lady, don't worry. Looks aren't everything.  
  
Bravo: (as Jak) Yeah, I like geeky little women who haven't gone through puberty when they were supposed to.  
  
Keira: (as Daxter) Don't play around Jak! I've seen you looking at Ashelin's chest when Keira wasn't looking.  
  
Sig: (as Bravo) But Ashelin's chest isn't as big as Stelle's man!  
  
Torn: (as Stelle) Yeah that's right. (stuffing a pillow in his shirt and pants) Men always like to stare at me when I bat my eyelashes and shake my.. uh... boo-tay around! (shakes suggestively and laughs)  
  
Daxter: (as Torn) Well, I must confess. I think I'm tough and buff, but really I'm just lookin' for love in all the wrong places. Sometimes I have dreams of Stelle without a shirt on, and I don't have any pants on.  
  
(Torn growls and shakes his fist at Daxter. Daxter, backs away.)  
  
Ashelin: (as Tess) Please let's not fight. I'm a peace and ottsel loving person. Shouldn't we all just get along?  
  
Everyone except Ashelin: NO!!!  
  
Stelle: (as Keira and dancing) Look guys! I can't dance for squat! I try and try, but Stelle has all the moves!  
  
Daxter: (as Torn) Look you! Stelle is mine! Why can't you just except it?!  
  
Jak: (as Ashelin) What?! I thought you loved me!!  
  
Torn: (as Stelle) How can he love you, when he loves me?! You're so less attractive than me!  
  
Bravo: (as Jak) Now just stay calm everyone. (giggles)  
  
Sig: (as Bravo) Laurel and Hardy!!!! (screams and runs around in circles)  
  
Tess: (as Sig) It's madness I tell ya!  
  
Stelle: (as Keira) Oh! I just had a thought. I'm the smart one!! I never knew that! I feel so stupid, though I am smart!!  
  
Sig: (as Bravo) Totally Eau De Joi man!! (pretending to spray himself with perfume)  
  
Jak: (as Ashelin) This is outta control!

Torn: (as Stelle) I just wanna stare at myself all day! Then maybe I'll flaunt some more.  
  
Daxter: (as Torn) And I'll just stare at you secretly from across the room. What a nice ass!!  
  
Jak: (as Ashelin) What!!!!  
  
Sig: (as Bravo) Anyone got a breath mint?  
  
Tess: (as Sig) Do I have to start shooting up in this piece!?  
  
Ashelin: (as Tess) Who wants a drink?  
  
Everyone: I do!!!  
  
To Be Continued man!!  
  
Look for a new chapter later. Please read and review I'm beggin' ya!


	2. The truth about Stelle

Chapter 2 is up!! To answer a question, Stelle and Bravo are my characters that I created. To learn more about them and how to say Stelle's name properly, read my other story, "A woman will engulf the dreams."  
  
(Everyone goes to get a drink)  
  
Keira: (as Daxter and acting drunk) Can you believe it? I got drunk in only one slurp. How uncanny. (starts to dance)  
  
Bravo: (as Jak) Are you sure you're feelin' okay Keira.... I mean Daxter?! (starts to laugh)  
  
Stelle: (as Keira) Nope!! You know Daxter! When he's drunk, he can't keep his cool! Not like....  
  
Jak: (as Ashelin) Stelle!! Yes we know she's your idol!!!  
  
Daxter: (as Torn) And she's my goddess! I can't keep my eyes off of her!!  
  
Torn: (as Stelle) Yeah that's right. I always know how to make the right scene!  
  
Sig: (as Bravo) Actually... Torn told me he likes the princess!!  
  
Jak: (as Ashelin) Ah.. You Do??!!  
  
Tess: (as Sig) What's wrong with that? Stellilina is a total babe! She looks just like Stelle. Almost..  
  
Daxter: (as Torn) Now I can't decide who I want!  
  
Jak: (as Ashelin) I'm AVAILABLE!!!  
  
Stelle: You're a shrimp! I mean, uh.. (as Keira) There are other little sharks sea I guess.  
  
Daxter: (as Torn) You might be right. Unless, you'd like to come with me..  
  
Torn: Hell NO!! Oops I mean (as Stelle) Hell NO!! He'd never wanna be with someone like you! Stelle: (as Keira) You're so mean! Waaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!  
  
Ashelin: (as Tess) Don't be sad Keira. I know someone who will cheer you right up.  
  
Keira: (as Daxter) That would be me!! I always love the young ladies!  
  
Stelle: (as Keira) But I don't have a big enough chest to be a real lady.  
  
Daxter: Hell, you're right about that... whoops.  
  
Torn: (as Stelle) Yeah, I have all the curves! I'm a real lady. Flock around me... pigeons!! (starts laughing)  
  
Keira: Stelle that sounds so like you! (laughing)  
  
Stelle: That ain't me!  
  
Torn: (as Stelle) I've come to shoot this place down! And then I'm gonna make it my own. You piece of crap!! (laughing)  
  
(Everyone starts laughing except for Stelle who is mad)  
  
Torn: (as Stelle) I oughta deck you fat boy!  
  
Jak: (laughing) God that's a good one!!  
  
Stelle: Hey! I'm not.... (growling)  
  
Daxter: Uh oh! She's gettin' angry!  
  
Sig: I guess I'll have to pull out the tranquilizers!!  
  
Stelle: What?! No!  
  
Ashelin: Tranquilizers? For what!?  
  
Sig: That's right. To stick in her precious, tight little bottom!  
  
(Stelle ran to the side of the bar while Sig got a fake dart and shot it into Torn's butt. Torn pretends to fall asleep)  
  
Stelle: What is this?!  
  
Sig: We tricked you Stelle! Torn is supposed to be you remember?  
  
(everyone laughed)  
  
Stelle: This is outta control!  
  
Torn: Don't forget that I have to be you until midnight! And I'll be the best Stelle I can be!  
  
Stelle: Fine! I'll be the best Keira I can be!  
  
Bravo: Why haven't I said nothin' yet? Aw well. I'll be the best... who am I again Jak?  
  
Jak: That's Bravo for you! Me! You have to be me!  
  
Daxter: You moronathon!!  
  
Bravo: Yes I am!  
  
Ashelin: I thought you were Jak, Bravo.  
  
Bravo: Who's Bravo?  
  
Sig: You idiot!  
  
Bravo: Quit callin' my name!  
  
Sig: Idiot, idiot, idiot!!!  
  
Bravo: Stop it!  
  
Stelle: Bravo shut up!!  
  
Bravo: Who are you?  
  
(everyone sighed)  
  
Tess: Okay in an hour, we will be our identities again.  
  
Stelle: Fine by me!  
  
Everyone: Okay!!!  
  
Bravo: Math is power!!  
  
Everyone except Bravo: Bravo!! Shut Up!!! 


	3. Ashelin drank too much

Hey all of you! It's me and I'm back! I've been away for a while because the damn comp broke on me. I'm starting back up for all my fans out there! kiss kiss Anyway, we left off a long time ago when someone says that in an hour we will all be our new identities again right? So let's do it to it!

(Everyone in the Naughty Ottsel takes a break and tries to think about the previous hour)

Bravo: Boy I sure am sore. Being Jak is hard work.

Stelle: Bravo, what are you talking about? You're such a damn fool! You always think it's hard to be yourself!

Torn: Well Stelle, being you is definitely no picnic either!

Stelle: Whaddaya mean?!

(Jak yawns and looks around until Daxter offers him some Gold Dust)

Daxter: You know what Stelle?

Stelle: What?

Daxter:..

Stelle: (more agitated) What?

Daxter: (hums a little) ….

Stelle: (angrily) What?!

Daxter: … You should have kissed me when you spun the bottle….

Stelle: You mean that's all you wanted to say?

Daxter: Yeah, pretty much so.

Stelle: One day I'm gonna strangle you! (sighs)

Tess: (petting Daxter) Did that meanie weenie Stelle threaten you?

Sig: I've always known you to come up with funny games Stelle Nemitarra, but this is probably the more worse idea you have!

Stelle: Hey big boy you wanna take it outside with me?!

Sig: Sure why not?!

(Stelle and Sig growl at each other fiercely)

Jak: (holding Stelle) Stelle, he's probably just kidding.

Torn: Yeah, don't get so worked up about it.

Stelle: (yells) Shut Up!!

(Stelle breaks free of Jak's grasp and jumps on Sig. A small fight begins and it all stops when Sig's head is buried in her shirt)

Stelle: Hey! What are you doin' in there?! (blushes)

Sig: So those are real after all! I can see the little stretch marks…. and the….

Stelle: Hey hey hey!! Those are mine, and you and all the rest of these pervs aren't gettin' none of it!!

Ashelin: Who said WE wanted any of it?

(Stelle turns around slowly)

Keira: Oh no!

Bravo: I want them!!

Sig: Oh snap!

Stelle: (politely and quietly) I'm sorry, but I didn't see anyone clinging on to your shirt…. Maybe you're just not attractive enough you hussy!

Ashelin: Well at least I'm not shaking my chest around trying to get everyone's attention!

Stelle: I don't do that on purpose! It always moves when I jump or run, can't help that! Or in your case you can't gain it!!!

(Keira gets in the middle of them and tries to break them up)

Keira: (looks at Stelle) You know Stelle, you're really tall!

Stelle: And you're just noticing this now?! I'm 6'2'' of course I'm tall! And in my clairvoyant case, I'm very well developed, both in mind and body! Some people can't appreciate it!

Torn: Ashelin? Are you sure you aren't just a little jealous of Stelle?

Ashelin: What?!

Torn: You know that Stelle was very popular in those days. (calmly drinks a little) She still is for that matter.

Stelle: Aha! You see, you're all just jealous of my looks, my calm and spunky demeanor and my incredible strategic and fighting ability! (smirks at Ashelin) That's why even your father appointed me the role of Krimson Knight!

Bravo: The one and only!!

Stelle: That's right!

(Stelle pulls out her Neo Blade and points it at Ashelin's throat. Everyone gathers around smiling deviously)

Stelle: I'll always be remembered as the one and only Krimson Knight! The true assassin, mercenary and beautiful love interests to all!

(As soon as Stelle swings her sword, Ashelin opens her eyes to find Stelle shaking her gently)

Stelle: Wake up girl!

Ashelin: (wiping away some sweat) What happened?

Tess: You had a drink too many and you just passed out.

Torn: Are you ok?

Ashelin: I guess so. I had the most awful dream about Stelle….

Stelle: Hey!!!

Ashelin: You were just about to cut my head off with that sword of yours!!!

Jak: Stelle might get pushed over the edge a little, but she wouldn't go that far…. would she?

Daxter: In case she goes on a rampage, I got you to cover for my ass Jak!

Stelle: (smiles) I may be your rival Ashy, but I wouldn't go so far as to do that.

(Ashelin gives Stelle a hug)

Stelle: (annoyed) Could we stop please? I'm feeling a little ripe here….

Sig: Oh Stelle you deserve it!

Bravo: Hey, I wanna hug her too!!

(Everyone gives Stelle a group hug)

Torn: For the first time in years I feel happy.

Daxter: Glad to hear it grouchy-pants!!

Bravo: Is that you tickling me Stelle?

Stelle: (crushed by everyone's weight of the hug) When will all the torment end?! I need violence! I need bloodshed! I need Bravo slipping on a banana peel and falling down an open manhole! I need action and violence and ………(goes on while the group still hugs her)

And so ends another chapter of this story! Reviews are welcome but no flames please! If you want to give me any ideas how to make this story as it progresses funnier, don't be shy to tell me in your reviews ok! I'll make sure to mention and thank you in my further stories! Now that I'm back, there will be updates on every story that I made of course it will take time though so be patient. And check this, for you readers and fans is an announcement that a new story by me will be made. It's going to be called "Adventures In Egg sitting." Bravo and Stelle find a little Leaper egg only soon to find out it's hard to take care of it and it belongs to something bigger! I love you all; you're a wonderful audience!!


End file.
